I Understood
by Ethidda
Summary: [Completed Ginny and Tom] Time is a sticky thing, and what may be the future for one person could be the past for another. What is true love? Meet Ginny and Tom as she travels back in time to him...
1. A little bit of every discomfort

I Understood  
by #Nea   
  
A little bit of every discomfort  
  


_Standard disclaimers apply._  


  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  


Time was a sticky thing, and that made time-travelling a definitively interesting phenomenon. Usually when people went back in time, it was to change something. Yet, in theory that would never work: if you manage to change it, you wouldn't need to go back. Then you wouldn't have went back, then it wouldn't have changed, and so you would've went back, and it would've changed, etc..  
  
Of course, that is if the time traveling was prompted by a past event.  
  
Even if it wasn't, the past already happened, you can't... well... change it, because even though for the person's timeline, it happened later, for the "greater timeline", it happened earlier.  
  
Maybe it was even the butterfly that created the storm in Japan.  
  
Of course, Ginny knew the theoretical logic of all of this; she wasn't stupid. But humans have just as much animal urge and impulsiveness as... well... animals. And she wanted to see Tom just one more time.  
  
And time, being such a sticky thing, allowed her to, without Hermione or Ron or Harry suspecting. After all, for the "greater timeline", there was no hiatus to her existence. Just like how the Trio saved Sirius: People, like Dumbledore, knew, but nobody noticed.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
The particular time-turner that Hermione had was made quite recently, in 1986 or so. However, its age was estimated to be around 27 years because of its repeated existence in the same period of time. Ginny managed to "borrow" Hermione's time turner sometime during her second year, went forwards a couple of years (with all the research she has done), gave it to her older, sixth year self, her older self came back about two seconds later, gave it back to her and she came back to Hermione's room and put it back right where she found it.  
  
Now, all she had to do was wait until she was a sixth year. After all, Tom wasn't going to notice her awkward second year body. It did, though gave her something to look forward to. She was pretty sure that Tom wrote in his diary in the middle of sixth year.  
  
So, all she had to do was arrive at the beginning of sixth year, of course.  
  
And she waited, as she watched the Trio's excitement. And fun. And wonderful (or quite not wonderful) adventures.  
  
She watched them sit together at the middle section of the Gryffindor table - watched all her other brothers surrounding the Trio, talking to them like family, while she sat and watched.  
  
And each time, each little thing, was a reminder of why she was going back in time to see Tom.  
  
It was to get away from the Trio.  
  
It was to meet with somebody who actually noticed her.  
  
And if she was lucky, Voldemort would never have risen, and then there would be no Trio. They would simply be like normal people.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
Then came her sixth year. With some more research, she was able find some spells so that the time turner would carry her back in time after six months if she has not gone back already. It was only to see Tom again.  
  
And she arrived back in time.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
The only reason that she could think which would explain why Professor Dippet didn't question her arrival was that his list of students magically updated to include her on it, even though she managed to arrive in the middle of the school year with a trunk containing some of her grandma's robes.  
  
And as is usual, the Sorting Hat was placed on her.  
  
"Hmm..." Ginny heard the sorting hat mumble. "Virginia Weasley, you're quite clever and have done many things. And you are not afraid to use your cunning and resources... I think I will put you in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
After a slight gape, she walked over to the Slytherin table, and with her heart thumping loudly in excitement, she noticed the dark, curly hair, and the bottomless, endless eyes of Tom, the friendly smile he was giving to everybody, and all the girls clamoring around him. And the head boy badge on his robe.  
  
Inwardly, she cringed at her stupidity, or rather, inability to even maneuver a time-turner accurately. Outwardly, though, she smiled and waved and sat down in an empty seat about two seats away from Tom as some other Slytherin girls bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Where are you from?" One of them asked her.  
  
But before Ginny could formulate a plausible answer, another one asked her if she thought Tom was cute, with his curly hair and dark eyes and mysterious demeanor. "Oh, and the prefect is Tom," the girl added, thinking that Ginny didn't know who he was.  
  
Ginny took this chance to study him for a moment before answering Penny, as she found out that was the girl's name. "I think, well, he's ok, I guess. I mean, he looks tall and tan and certainly not ugly. And he seems to be quite nice. I heard that he... uh... _saved_ the school by getting Hagrid... um... expelled." And then stopped talking hastily, because she wasn't sure if that even happened yet, and she certainly didn't want to give Tom the idea.  
  
However, Penny didn't seem fazed at all, and continued chatting about how Hogwarts had the best food of anywhere she had been too. And halfway during the conversation, Ginny decided to scan around the Great Hall again to see who was who. She knew that there was at least one other Weasley here. And maybe a Potter was in the lot somewhere too.  
  
And then she saw Tom looking directly at her; his piercing gaze seemed intent on seeing through her and knowing every single one of her secrets.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
"Veritas," Ginny heard somebody say vaguely before turning around in the Slytherin common room. It was halfway through dinner and nobody was there before he arrived.  
  
She turned around to see Tom, pointing his wand at her. She knew, sort of detatchedly, that she was the one he used the illegal curse on.  
  
"And I would like to know what you are doing," she stated quite simply, because it was the truth.  
  
However, Tom started walking up to her, a casual, happy walk, but there was that glint of red in his dark eyes that made Ginny back up until she was successfully cornered. He ignored her question. "What do you know about Hagrid and I?"  
  
"Uh... he was a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin...?"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And... he was expelled and you are the prefect..." Here, Ginny started thinking fast about everything she could use to discourage his interest.  
  
"Tell me everything you know about me," Tom stated.  
  
Against every instinct, Ginny declined. After all, it wasn't asked in the form of a question.  
  
"Alright, then, what are all the things you know about me?"  
  
"Uh... You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, born in 1927, in Little Hangleton. Your mother was a witch, who fell in love with your muggle father. However, she revealed that she was a witch when she was pregnant with you in 1926. Your father, Tom Riddle, did not want anything to do with magical people and abandoned your mother, who died giving birth to you. And you were left in the muggle orphanage, and you hated muggles ever since.  
  
"During your first year, in 1938, you studies Dark Arts and learned about the chamber of secrets. In fifth year, 1942, you opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk. However, people were becoming suspicious and you decided to stage the capture of Hagrid and Aragog. Then, you decided to write a diary to encase your memories to finish the work later."  
  
Here, Ginny finally realized that she was already knowing more than she should. Quickly, she told herself, that this Tom Riddle is not Voldemort yet and nobody knows who he is going to turn into and therefore she should not tell him about his future, but the knowledge of him before now are steadily spilling out of her.  
  
She continued, because she had to, "And you named yourself Lord Voldemort, after discovering that Tom Marvolo Riddle can spell 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Recently, people have begun calling you that in private, people you have gathered as followers. Finally, this summer you killed your father and your paternal grandparents." And she took a deep breath trying to prepare for the Unforgivable Curse that would follow, for surely, a person who knew this much about him wouldn't be allowed to live freely.  
  
But he continued the interrogation. "And why haven't you told anybody?"  
  
Ginny gaped a little at him for the question. Surely, her feelings wouldn't matter. Then, with a pang, she realized that this was so that Tom could see which way would be the best to manipulate her. And she remembered that she had to answer the question. Instead, she tried biting on her lip to stop answering.  
  
But there was a reason that the Veritas curse was illegal: certainly, it infringed on people's rights, but it was also powerful. So, Ginny looked to the floor with burning cheeks and answered his question.  
  
"Because I love you," she muttered, perhaps hoping he wouldn't hear.  
  
Then, Tom spun around and walked away. Ginny was a bit appalled that that was all he did, and started getting the wand out to cast the _Finite Incantatum_ on herself, but Tom managed to turn around at the door and beat her to it.  
  
"Finite Incantatum," he said, and added, "Obliviate."  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸


	2. Noticing me

I Understood  
by #Nea   
  
Noticing me  
  


_Standard disclaimers apply._  


  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
Tom was only slightly in shock as he left the Slytherin common room, but it was still the most shocking discovery he made in a long time. And Damn him too, for forgetting to ask her - was her name Ginny or something? - how she knew. But the most surprising part was the last answer, which threw him completely off course, although years of practice did make him cover it up well.  
  
Well, she certainly couldn't be lying. After all, he had cast the Veritas on her, and he knew it worked; he had used it before.  
  
But, this was the first time that they actually met.  
  
But, she knew so much about him.  
  
And, she loved him.  
  
Those statements shouldn't be true at the same time, and just one of them would make her out to be lying.  
  
Except that she wasn't.  
  
Well, somebody could be using her, trying to manipulate her, and upon seeing his handsome face, she actually did fall in love with him. But that would be a greater problem, because that means somebody "good" already knows that he was Voldemort. But they would not send a transfer student in the middle of the year. A transfer student at the beginning of the school year is much less suspicious.  
  
Besides, the girl wasn't even properly prepared for attacks if he was able to walk in and place a curse on her.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall, and turned towards the Gryffindor table before remembering that she was a Slytherin now. Glancing quickly around and hoping that nobody noticed her mistake, she walked towards the Slytherin table for dinner.  
  
Dinner with the Slytherins was certainly very different. One wouldn't quite count it dismal, because the students held polite conversations with smiles plastered on to their faces.  
  
But they didn't share insights, or secrets, or their thoughts on how bad somebody or someone is. They didn't laugh, and they did not have the physical patting or nudging or playing footsies. Ginny followed suit and sat at her seat and ate the pasta almost silently, letting her mind flow off into the land of daydreams.  
  
"Hello, Ginny, I'm the head boy," Tom's voice said beside her and startled her.  
  
Well, he looked the same as the boy in the diary, and she felt happy and embarrassed that Tom had remembered her name. Remembering that she should respond, she nodded her head a little.  
  
However, he continued before she was able to chew and swallow the particular big piece of roast chicken. "I heard that all Weasleys get in Gryffindor."  
  
"They do," Ginny answered good naturedly.  
  
"And you..."  
  
"Me t-," Ginny replied and caught herself. "I'm a second cousin, and adopted by the Weasleys a couple of months ago since the aunt and uncle I stayed with couldn't afford a child anymore. The Weasleys love children."  
  
Tom arched an eyebrow at her. He noticed that she was a very smooth liar, but that she forgot to lie easily enough. If it wasn't for the slip, he might never had noticed.  
  
"And your mom and dad?" Tom prompted again.  
  
"They- well, mom died giving birth to me, and dad - he was a Weasley - was very sad and went on suicidal auror missions. So, I am not a true Weasley since I was raised up by my aunt and uncle - on my mother's side." Ginny found it almost fascinating the way the pieces fit right together. She just hoped that Tom wouldn't question her any further. So, she took the initiative. "And you? What's your family like?" Though she knew that it was the wrong thing to ask once the words were out of her mouth.  
  
Tom took a long look at her. The story she was telling had no problem in it so far. But she acted nervous, and she certainly wanted to get off of the topic. He knew that there was no way she would have asked about his family otherwise, and he did not plan on telling her. She knew his family already though, so that couldn't be counted as telling.  
  
"Well, my father was a muggle and my mother was a witch. She told him that she was a witch and he left her. Then, she died giving birth to me. So, I was brought up in a muggle orphanage." Of course, Ginny already knew that all that.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she managed to reply, and her eyes did seem to be a bit watery and cast downwards. Her hair hung a little ways above her face and added to the whole melancholy of her face.  
  
She actually seemed genially sorry for him. And Tom made the conscious desicion of ignoring the voice in the back of his head that said he should treat her better. After all, that voice was usually spontaneous and gullible.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
A couple of weeks later, Tom found himself drawn to Ginny. Although she was a transfer student, she was affable, and trusting. He could also count on her to not say anything. After all, she seemed to know all about him and she never breathed a word - so far as he knew.  
  
He could hold conversations with her, and he could tell her about his latest worries and concerns. Sometimes, when he felt lonely, she would even give him a hug or let him lie in her lap.  
  
You are using her, the voice in the back of his mind said. He replied with something like "it's part of being a Slytherin."  
  
But Ginny is smart, cunning, and Slytherin. And she would never use you.  
  
Except that she came to Hogwarts knowing all about me.  
  
And he hated when his mind chose to be split about something. It created indecision, which leads to hesitation, which, generally, leads to losing. The stake could be a grade, a position, a job, or life. Tom did not plan on losing.  
  
He was going to find out more about Ginny. He couldn't use the Veritas, though, because a person with two obliviates cast on them from the same person had a high chance of having the two obliviates cancelling each other out.  
  
Well, he could always try to approach her. She loved him anyway.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
"Oh, look, there's a butterfly," Ginny cried to Tom when they were outside doing a group research project. She tried to chase the flapping wings that spung around her. Instead, she tripped on herself and fell.  
  
Tom looked at her and her face broke into a huge smile before she rolled onto her back.  
  
"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Ginny asked, half to herself and half to Tom.  
  
"Yes, it is right now, but it is not like this often," Tom told her.  
  
Ginny shook her head a little on the grass, red contrasting the green. "I don't care. I wouldn't mind flying in storms as long as I could fly once in this kind of weather. It's like, I'll treasure it forever and ever and I'll always have that beautiful memory in me."  
  
"Even if you don't get it again? You'd do anything for a beautiful memory?" Tom asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked over at Tom and smiled a little private smile. "Yes, anything for a beautiful memory..."  
  
It was odd, Tom thought, how Ginny was willing to risk everything for such a little thing. It was certainly naive, but it also held that little hope and childish happiness that could not be brought back once it was destroyed. It made him want her, though. He felt as if as long as he had Ginny, he had that little shining ray of light as well.  
  
"How about now? Is now a happy memory," Tom asked.  
  
Ginny smiled again and closed her eyes from the sunshine. She could feel the heat feircely on her whole face.  
  
"Yes, now is one of the most beautiful memories I'll ever have," she said, half asleep and almost talking to herself. Then, she realized that it was Tom she was talking to and turned beet red. Quickly, she jumped onto her feet and made a clumsy pretense of looking at her watch. "Um... I, um... have to go-"  
  
However, before she was able to finish the sentence, Tom's lips were on hers, lulling her into another world with their kiss.  
  
They parted quickly though, almost shocking Ginny into the real world.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," Tom said, and surprised himself.  
  
And Ginny turned to a shade that was almost brighter than her hair. She managed to mutter something like "I love you too".  
  
"Shall we go inside, princess?" Tom asked with a grand bow.  
  
Ginny smiled and laughed happily at the gesture. "Why, I love how you can be such a gentleman at times," she said and blushed prettily.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
  
  
  



	3. Leaving behind something more

I Understood  
by #Nea   
  
Leaving behind something more  
  


_Standard disclaimers apply._  


  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
Time passed in a blur for Tom as he looked more and more forward to the next meeting with Ginny. It was almost as if she was keeping some inseparable part of him with her. He still held his Death Eater meetings, but the planning didn't seem so interesting anymore - or important even. Sometimes, he would go so far as to wish that the meeting was over so that he could be with Ginny and watch her act casual and carefree, even around him, as if her little glass ball of innocence wasn't really made of glass, or if it was, it was a kind of unbreakable glass. And he felt that when he possessed her, in a way, he was able to borrow and hold on to that glass ball as well.  
  
Sometimes, though, he managed to catch himself thinking about her, and wishing himself to bring himself to ruins, and at those times, he resented her for it. At those times, he would see her, with her perfectly freckled skin (which is contradictory in terms anyway) and white teeth showing through a friendly smile, but she would be walking through fire, as tall as herself and as bright as her hair, and he wasn't quite sure what his mind was telling him, but the image had an ethereal beauty about it. The image was so far away, though, that he pushed it away at those times.  
  
Tom knew that Ginny was a good girl, in the sense that she did what her parents wanted, she studied hard, and tried to do things for the good of the general population, and it baffled him constantly why she never whispered a thing against him being Voldemort. Surely, she understood that it wasn't good for the world for him to become Voldemort, and then, what? At least, she thought she understood - she was one of those muggle lovers, but whenever he watched her on the grass or her fiery hair blowing across her face, it didn't seem to matter so much anymore.  
  
And Tom hated Ginny because she made him indecisive, hesitating...  
  
Even so, his own desire of possessing that little glass ball would not let him go find somebody truly good and fitting for him. He didn't want to let go of that bright smile or that cheerful laugh. Heck, he even liked it when she patted him on the back or gave him a hug - they didn't seem forced and acted out like the other girls he met.  
  
So he continued staying with her... telling himself that she made him look good. After all, he needed a girlfriend, and who better than somebody who was willing to go along with his plans?  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
Ginny sat on her bed, reading a book for her Charms homework. Her feet swung as she frowned and puzzled at the assignment. Surely, the Charms homework during the Harry Potter era was more exciting...  
  
She glanced over her night stand again. There was a lamp, some books, a couple pieces of jewelry and hair things, and her time-turner. With a jolt she remembered that she would have to go back soon, but she also reminded herself that the school year was almost over, and that the graduation from Hogwarts was a more... satisfying end... then the middle of the school year.  
  
She counted the days left, anyway, and she came up nine days short.  
  
Oh, well, Tom would understand. It wasn't like she was going to tell him to find out either way. And she was definitively going to do her best to have the most fun with the fun she had left, before returning to Harry and Ron and Hermione and Voldemort, before returning to the time of the seventh child, the only daughter, and the girl who had a crush on the Boy Who Lived.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
There were nine days before the end of school. Tom counted. He had wanted to tell her yesterday, when the number was round and perfect and whole and ten, but in a sense, nine was a more wholesome number: it was the largest of the single digit integers, and it was a perfect square and it wasn't like he could go back in time.  
  
He wanted to tell Ginny about his plan - his whole plan to become Voldemort and his final plan to become Voldemort, the part that involved mass destruction and hysteria, but he wanted her to understand, or at the least, accept him even after he does it.  
  
He even thought about her not accepting the idea that he was going to become Voldemort, but he had turned away from that thought quickly. Now, though, as the moment draws nearer, he started contemplating about it.  
  
"Tom," Ginny's voice pulled him back to reality, the here and now instead of that distant future he planned. Her breath was ragged from running up the stairs and there was a flush on her face. As she turned her head up, Tom could see a glisten at the corner of the eyes.  
  
"Tom, I love you," Ginny said as she through her arms around him in a startling hug, holding on as if he was mist that could simply wisp away.  
  
And words in Tom's head fell apart the way blocks balanced on a taut rubber band would after the rubber band was released. He leaned down and smelled her hair, instead, that delicious scent of tangerines: she must've washed her hair today. As they pulled apart slowly, he realized that she was wearing new clothes and carrying a bag as well, but his mind refused to register them.  
  
"Look, Ginny," Tom started after balancing the blocks in his head again. "In nine days, school is going to end, and in nine days, I'm going to start the final part of my plan to become Voldemort." He paused for a breath without quite looking at her. "And I want you to be there with me."  
  
Then he looked up, almost tentatively, at the flame colored hair to her nice new outfit, at the same girl that has been there for him in the past six months. In that section of his life, she might have been the reason he hung on to life, or she might have been the reason he wanted to conquer the world, but in that moment, her eyes were so wide that the whites of her eyes seemed to be all there were, and she balanced herself on her back leg, poised to run away.  
  
He was momentarily shocked. "Ginny," he murmured, stepping towards her.  
  
"No, Tom," Ginny cried. "No, Tom, you are Tom. You're not Voldemort - not Voldemort." Then, she looked him again with a glint of insanity. "Or are you Voldemort already, with the evil book, and the attempts to wipe out muggle-borns, and trying to kill Harry, trying to kill me! Tom - no, you are Tom aren't you?"  
  
"Ginny, Ginny!" Tom managed to grab Ginny and he was holding her at an arm's length, not sure if hugging her would only scare her away more. "Ginny, I'm Tom. I'm right here, remember?" After Ginny seemed to regain sanity and knowledge of the current situation, he continued. "I have always thought that you knew that I was going to be Voldemort, didn't you?"  
  
Ginny's head hung, and she leaned towards him again, trying to regain the courage - or the memory, even - of what she wanted to say. "Yes, yes, I knew, but..." And here, she looked up at Tom with a desperation that almost overwhelmed him.  
  
That was when he made his decision.  
  
"Alright, alright, Ginny, if you don't want me to be Voldemort, I won't. I love you, Ginny." Tom leaned down to plant a kiss on Ginny's lips, and he hugged her tight. Even so, she seemed to be leaving like the wind.  
  
Her lips curved into a small, sad smile as she stared into his eyes. "I guess this is good-bye forever," she whispered under her breath just before she left.  
  
And Tom saw her vanish right before his eyes.  
  
He stared at the empty space for a moment, and he tried to explain to himself the disappearance logically.  
  
Then, he tried yelling out Ginny's name again. Maybe she could be coaxed out of her hiding...  
  
And he stared at the empty space a little more.  
  
"You love me, don't you?" He asked the empty space.  
  
Then, a little louder, he asked, "At least, you loved me, didn't you? Didn't you, Ginny?"  
  
And he settled with whispering to the space. "Or was it good-bye forever because I confessed one to many times, was that it?"  
  
It was one thing to say he held on to a glass ball. It was another thing, entirely, to say that the glass ball led him on, made him see a future that did not exist.  
  
With a hardened face and a resolution, Tom walked out of the astronomy tower nine days before his graduation. After all, evolution never failed, while philosophy did naught.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
Virginia Weasley, the seventh child and only daughter of the Weasley family, the girl who had a crush on the Boy Who Lived, the one named after the one and only Weasley to be in a house other than Gryffindor, and the one girl who Tom might have actually liked. Of course, when Molly named her daughter, she didn't quite know who Tom was, other than that handsome, mysterious Slytherin.  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  



	4. Sequel is Here!

**Sequel**   
  
There is now a sequel to _I Understood_. _I Remember_ is a post-Hogwarts story, whenupon Harry's dead and Ginny's a member of the Order. But when she meets Voldemort, with Tom's face and voice, how will she fight back? Read _I Remember_, rated R, with the story id of 1487156. Or, you can always look it up, under my username. 


End file.
